Naruto's Undying Love
by SamuraiFresh
Summary: As Naruto returns from his failed attempt from retrieving Sasuke from the timeskip, He meets a person he would not expect in his bedroom. WHO COULD IT BE?


**Naruto's Undying Love  
**

Konohagure: Post Time-Skip.

The clock struck midnight. The light of the moon reflected off of Naruto's Konohagure headband. His eyes were wide open, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. _Sasuke..._ Naruto's mind focused on his recent failure to reclaim Sasuke-kun back to the Leaf Village. His fellow comerades, Sakura, Sai and Yamato, could not stop him. Sasuke was a whole new level to Team 7. Naruto remembered the promise to Sakura-chan. But how could he fufil that promise to her? He was overpowered. He was beaten. He was no match to the man that he tried to rival. _Sasuke-kun, why have you chosen such a route?_

'Why..do you go so far for me?' Naruto's mind transgressed to the valley of the end. Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded, at why Naruto risked so much, went to such great lengths to take him back. _Back then, he didn't kill me.. _Naruto's mind still pondered at Sasuke's reasoning.

'I let you live at a whim.' Sasuke stood at the top of that crater, overlooking Naruto. Sasuke, with his hand on his hips. That gi blowing in the wind, showing his exposed chest. That raven-black hair that looked so divine in the sunlight. That same familiar _Sasuke-kun_ frown. His eyes glaring, as if unappeased at Naruto. The scowl had transfixed and burnt itself into Naruto's mind. _Was that really the reason, Sasuke-kun? Or was it deeper. Did we have something that could not be destroyed by some pesky fight?_

_Have I not lived up to Sasuke-kun's standards?_ Naruto clutched his bosom. He felt a dulling pain in his beating heart. It hurt. Bad. _Am I not your only friend, Sasuke-kun?_ A tear formed on Naruto's eyelids. It glided gently off his cheek. Sasuke was always the dominant one. The one who would look over him with that loving smile. The man _only_ for Naruto. The man who had left him all alone in the chilling world...

_Shit._ Naruto started to toss and turn in his bed. He wiped the tear in haste. The covers, tired with Naruto's little dance, fell off the bed, caressing the floor below. A cold chill covered Naruto's young supple chest. His teeth chattered. Naruto sat up on the matress.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto jumped in his bed. He turned his head to see who had just spoken. Sai stood four feet away from Naruto's face, holding the bed sheets in his right hand. Naruto felt the coldest chill from the top of his neck to the base of his spine. That familiar false smile was still plastered on Sai's face. The over cut top that he wore was unbuttoned, revealing Sai's nipples.

"Sa-Sai...Wh-hat are you doing in my room?"

Sai did not respond to Naruto. The smile still held on that false face of his. He dropped the sheets on the bed. Those beady eyes shone.

"What the Fuck are you doing in my room?!?"

"Am I not your friend, Naruto-kun?"

"But friends don't usually come to friend's rooms in the middle of the night."

"Naruto-kun...I want this friendship...to be so much more.."

"Wha-"

Sai gave a hard blow to Naruto's head. The blackness filled Naruto's mind, driving him deeper into his subconcious. The light faded from his eyes. _Sasuke...save..me..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar setting. He was on a metal table. It was cold. His head was still pounding from Sai's punch. He raised his right hand to caress his swollen head. But instead of finding his hand, he found something even more terrifying...

His Arm was CUT OFF.

Naruto started to panic. The cold sweat formed over his brow. He started to try to grab his missing appendage. There was no hand to hold the stump of an arm. In fact, Naruto had been devoid of all limbs. No arms. No legs. No way to escape. He was bonded to the operating table by means of rope. The cold sweat that dripped rapidly from his body only made him lose his head even more. Naruto let out a scream of pain. A scream of terror. He jossled himself from the rope that held him to the table. The rope managed to give a large enough opening to let him crawl off the table and fall to the floor. His body gave a massive THUD as he fell to the stone floor. With his teeth and stumps, Naruto began crawling to the door.

The sole of a shoe prevented him from going forward.

"Going somewhere, Naruto-kun?"

There stood Sai. He was stroking his hardened nipples with his index finger. Sai licked his lips.

Sai pushed Naruto's face with his foot. Naruto's mouth filled with blood. He began to cough.

"Sai, What the hell?"

"Shut the fuck up, Bitch. Who told you that you could talk?"

Sai grabbed Naruto by his golden hair. Naruto began to cry.

"What's wrong, bitch? Does it hurt? I'll TELL you what hurts!"

Sai turned Naruto around in a whole 180 degree turn. Naruto felt the cold stone against his teeth. The tears began to run faster as Sai tore off Naruto's pants and rode him like a cowboy. Sai even pulled out a lasso and pulled the rope around Naruto's neck. Unable to pull against the rope to breathe, Naruto began to choke. Sai gave no mercy to the crippled Naruto. Naruto's adam's apple broke and the rope cut off the circulation to the windpipe. All Sai could hear was the deafening beat of himself pounding his 'meat' into Naruto's anus and the gurgle of Naruto's last breath.

As Naruto faded away into the afterlife, Sai let loose his lasso and took hold of Naruto's hair. He turned Naruto's head to face himself.

"Thanks for the Ride, buckaroo."

And at that moment, Sai donkey-punched Naruto for the hell of it.


End file.
